


Desert Snow

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Love, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon snow owns a ranch while Sansa helps run the family clothing store. Many rumors are going around about the mysterious rancher who mostly comes to town when he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyannabethstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth_Winchester_of_Westeros helped edit. These are her revisions to help make the story flow more correctly. Thank you!

Chapter One

“Welcome to Winterfell Tailors . How may we be of service to you?” Robb spoke with confidence. But his smile quickly faded as he caught sight of Margaery Tyrell, his sister’s friend. The Tyrells were known for their gardens. Those in the small community of less than 150 spoke how they could grow anything in the desert, and that made their desert roses all the more unique and desirable. 

“Cheer up, I’m not here to see you. Though I do wish you would give me that dashingly good smile of yours. Where is that sister of yours? We were supposed to to have afternoon tea, but she skipped out.” 

“In the back mending. Something you should be doing at home.” Robb said, sitting back in his chair. Margaery sauntered her way over to the door behind the counter and flung it open. The redhead jumped in her seat with a pair of breeches she had her fingers on. Her hands fumbled on the needle and she pricked her thumb. 

“You, my little bird, have missed out on all the best gossip. While you were here just whittling away your good years, I had to deal with the rest of the good, classy citizens in this town all by my lonesome.” Margaery’s dramatic entrance only seemed to make Sansa sigh. 

“I don’t have time for tea anymore Magaery. They need me here, in the shop. Besides, I was never good with all of that folly that came out of that wretched Cersei Lannister's mouth anyway.” 

“Oh, leave the old crown be. Shes too old to marry again after her drunk of a husband was trampled by his own cattle. Besides she seems to always know the best gossip there is. Especially when a city folk with good education moves to our little community. You know the old Mormont ranch? Well when the old coot finally kicked the bucket, he left it in charge of one of his old acquaintances instead of his family-” Sansa walked out of the back room, leaving her sewing forgotten, seemingly ignoring Margaery as she went. 

“Is Arya back from the blacksmith yet?” 

Robb looked at his sister with a knowing look. 

“Of course not. Why would she be back?” 

“Sasna Stark!” Margaery’s voice boomed over the two. 

“Marge, you know I love you. But I’m not interested in the gossip anymore. I do not have time to talk about silly things. Mama left us to fend for ourselves, as she is only god knows where.” 

“Probably wandering the desert.” Robb muttered as he turned a page. 

“And on top of everything else, Arya is bent on ruining her good standings in this community by refusing to marry the blacksmiths apprentice. She also is refusing to help me in the back with the sewing.” 

“Well, she’s quite terrible at it anyway.” Robb put his two cents in again. Sansa grabbed the closest thing to her, which was one of the shoes that they put on display to sell, and chucked it at him. Ducking in time, he hissed out a ‘hey’, before Margaery came between the two siblings. 

“You’re stressed, I understand that much. I may not know what it feels like, but I know it when I see it. But this is really important news. If the rumors are true-” 

“Which they never really are.” Robb spoke again, this time it was Margaery who picked up the matching shoe and chucked it at him, making him fall out of his chair before turning back to Sansa closing her hands within her own. 

“As I was saying, if the rumors are true, he holds the biggest ranch for the next three towns over. But the rumor mill says that he is unwedded.” 

“I don’t understand what you are getting at Marge.” Sansa said, looking at her friend with sad blue eyes. 

“Sansa, he will be looking for a wife. You are one of the only unwedded girls worthy of mentioning to him.” 

“I still fail to see how this has anything to with me.” Sansa was stubborn, just like her brothers and sister. She refused to see what her dear friend was trying to say, even though she knew exactly what she meant. Removing her hands from Margaery’s, she walked over to the window to peer out at the small but bustling town folk trying to survive this desolate place. 

“Now, I’m very busy, the next time you come in this shop, you better have something for me to mend.” Sansa scolded, ending what ever the older woman was going to say. 

“Alright.” Maragary mumbled as she walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a farewell. “Stay well, until our next meeting dearest Sansa.” Her voice thick with a honey that was sweet to the ear. The door of the shop chimed as she left. Sansa stared out the window, thinking of how she wished she could be that carefree girl again. Lost in the rumors and tales of the wild outlaws that swept through towns. Not caring about when they would eat again. 

“I wonder what he is like.” Robb pondered out loud, looking at his sisters back. Her red hair shone in the light that came through the dusty window as she continued to stare outside. 

“Wonder what who is like?” She asked, turning to glance at Robb over her shoulder. 

“The man that Margaery was talking about. The boys in the saloon said he used to ride with a bunch of bandits. They say he was a ranger before that. He seems dangerous.” 

“You shouldn’t take everything the men say in the saloon as truth.” Sansa walked over to the hidden room behind the counter, picking up her task once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The dinner table was silent as everyone was eating the small portions that they could afford on the business’s salary. Arya wasn’t eating, instead she was mostly just picking at the bread on her plate. Rickon knew better than to eat everything quickly, knowing he couldn’t leave until everyone had finished. Robb gave a quiet sigh as Sansa looked over at her brother. 

“Did anything exciting happen today?” She raised over the table trying to quell the silence that had come over them. Sansa watched as her sister’s face lit up with a smile and Robb tried to hide the grin that was starting to take form. 

“We met the new rancher in town!” Rickon exclaimed happily putting his fork down. Rickon was only eight but his excitement was easily spread through the other siblings. 

“When did this happen?” Sansas glared at the eldest brother. “When you were supposed to be getting Arya a new pair of Sunday shoes?”

“Theon wanted to check out the Mormont ranch. He had business there, and Arya insisted on going. She already bought the good Sunday pair and Rickon wanted to meet the mysterious stranger.” 

“Hes amazing!” Arya broke in, as she placed her elbow up on the table. “Not only is he living in the big old ranch by himself, he's doing all the work alone until his other work buddies get out of the cattle herding job their on at the moment.” 

“Not to mention his dog is almost as white as the clouds in the sky and as gentle as a baby calf.” Rickon exclaimed.

“Thats why he never comes into town unless its for the necessities. Hes working all by himself and can’t take the time to go to the saloon. Even his clothes are already all ragged. He’s been here for a week and half, and the horses and herd he tends to already have him needing new clothes.” Robb finished up.

“He wasn’t at church on Sunday.” Sansa pointed out. 

“Maybe because he's too busy working.” Arya retorted.

“A man should never be too busy to say thank you to the gods.” Sansa said, standing up. Her meal seemingly untouched as she scooped it and placed it on Rickon’s plate. A growing boy needed the most food. “Besides, while you three were out running around neglecting the store, I had to take care of all of the customers’ orders, as well as the mending that has to be done by tomorrow for the week. Or else we won’t get our usual pay. So excuse me as I try to save us from starvation and keep the business running.” Sansa stomped away from the family dinner which was never really allowed before everything happened. Even upset, you were still told to finish eating before you could storm off. But Mama and Papa were no longer here. 

The three siblings jumped as they heard her slam the door shut to head to the shop below them. 

“Why is she so mad about it? She still goes to her tea time with the other proper ladies in this town.” Arya remarked, stuffing a forkful of food in her mouth. Robb lowered the piece of food he had raised to put it down on his plate. 

“No. No she doesn’t. Margaery Tyrell came into the store last week, claiming that Sansa hasn’t been to the last four tea gatherings amongst the ladies.” Arya stopped chewing a stared at her brother. 

“That what has she been doing?” Rickon asked, staring his extra serving on his plate. Trying to remember the last time he saw Sansa actually eat a decent meal. 

“Working at the shop.” Robb said, folding his hands in front of his mouth. Finally understanding that his sister threw her life of friends and carefree personality away at the drop of a hat. Sansa was no longer that girl. She was the responsible one of the three. That thought seemed to have spread to Arya as well, as both looked down at their food, no longer hungry. 

“Come to think of it, I do not believe I’ve seen Sansa in new dress in months. She seems to only have one good dress anymore, and she wears it every Sunday .” 

***

Sansa sat in her shop chair mending away the last of the garments. Winterfell Tailors was not the only mending shop in town, but it was the only place to sell fabrics along with some stock of clothing for those who were not the best at sewing. The only people they had to compete against was the shoe place three doors down. But they only repaired and fixed shoes, rather than selling brand new ones. Sansas back was turned as she heard the door chime. 

“We’re closed.” She said, trying to finish the mending on one of the flowered dresses that Margaery brought in the other day. She ripped the hem on a rose bush, or at least that was the tale she was telling . 

“I know. I was told by a Mr. Robb Stark, that I could come in later tonight.” A deep voice rang through the shop. Sansa stopped mending, and slammed the project down. Of course Robb would do that. Turning around to give this man a piece of her mind, she stopped when she made eye contact with a dark grey eyed man. His hat held against his chest and his brown hair was mangled from the heat. The shirt he wore under his black vest was rolled up to his elbows and his clothes seem to be torn from the use of wear and tear. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed from the intense look she was giving him. 

“Never seen you around here before.” Sansa found her voice as she made her way around the counter. 

“Just rolled into town, ma’am . About a weeks time, I reckon.” 

“Well, as I said before, mister, we’re closed. Unless you want to speak to Robb.” Sansa spoke with an icy tone in her voice But to her surprise, he just smiled and nodded his head. 

“If you would be so kind as to point me in the direction he is, ma’am , I would feel much obliged.” Sansa let out a deep sigh and walked over to the stairwell that led up stairs. Without as much as taken a step up, she yelled up. 

“Robb! Who do you owe money to now?” Her voice demanding. Robb poked his head down the stairs and locked eyes with his new friend. 

“Jon! I thought you wouldn’t come.” Sansa peered at him over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, it's been a long day, I wish to retire for the night. If he needs something mending, set Arya on it.” Her tone was a frightful for Robb to hear. 

“Sansa.” He started, but she shook her head. Turning to look at Jon she gave a courteous nod to him. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you...” She trailed off with a questioning lilt to her voice . 

“Jon. Jon Snow , ma’am . But the pleasure is all mine.” He nodded his head back to her. Sansa could feel his eyes on her as she walked up the stairs, forgetting the task she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to Annabeth_Winchester_of_Westros for helping me edit and review this! I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

Chapter Three 

“Sansa come with us.” Arya pleaded as she leaned over the counter of the family shop. Gendry was standing behind her, trying to hide the smile that was beginning to take form at her unladylike behavior. 

“Why should I? We have plenty of work to do here.” 

“But its the monthly Barn Dance! I know how much you love those.” 

“Enough Arya. I’m not going, I don’t have a dress. Also I have to watch the shop and you have to watch Rickon. You know Robb will forget about him while he is off making eyes at Aurora Tyrell.”

“He hasn’t been like this since Jenye got bit.” Arya motioned. 

“Hey now, we don’t talk about the dead. There was nothing we could do. Besides, it would be bad to bring it up.” Sansa folded the shirt she finished mending and placed it in the done pile. “I’m still not going.” She walked over to one of the dresses hanging on the to-do pile and picked the most intrigue needlework to be done. 

"But-" Arya started to argue but cut off as Sansa shot her a look to keep her quiet. "Fine. Be an old maid! See if I care!" She yelled dragging Gendry out. He tipped his hat towards her in a farewell greeting. Sansa gave a soft smile.

"I have turned into an old maid." She spoke to no one but herself. 

*****  
No more than an hour’s time had past when the bell over the door had chimed. It startled Sansa because anyone who would walk into the shop would be at the barn dance. Quickly standing up, she met the grey eyes she had saw earlier this week. Jon snow took off his hat holding it over his chest. 

"I'm sorry to startle you ma'am. It seems to be a habit of mine." His lips turned into a half smile, one that Sansa returned. 

"Robb's not here. He's at the barn dance at the town square." Sansa picked up the dress she had dropped, and hung it back on the rack. 

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but I came to see you." 

"I'm sorry?" Her voice hitched at the end. Surprise did not go unheard in her tone. Sansa Stark had only met Jon Snow once before, and she was quite rude to him. 

“Well, I was told by your brother that you have the best tailor hands this far west.” Jon said, trying to suppress the tilt of his lips upward at her reaction. 

“My brother is a fool.” She replied, walking over to him. “But no one can sew a suit faster than I in Westeros, so hes not too far off.” Her joke made her lips become grace with a sad turn. 

“I doubt thats a false testament.” Jon tightened his grip on his hat before dropping it to his side, in one hand. “I’m afraid the other night, I forgot my manners, ma’am.” 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Robb on the other hand is lucky he made it to the barn dance at all.” 

“Well, I was hoping that...I would feel much obliged if…” Jon stuttered as Sansa met his eyes. Knowing what he wanted to ask, she walked over and grabbed the measuring tape. 

“I just need a couple of measurements, and than I can sew up some new clothes for you.” 

“Thank you ma’am . I can pay for everything. Double even if you can get them done fast if at all possible.” 

“No need for double, Robb’s friend is our friend. Please come over to the mirrors, and I’ll take your measurements. As long as you don’t mind me touching you that is.” She said, walking up to him, and peering up. Sansa didn’t know why, but she enjoyed teasing him. Maybe because it he was easy to make a light shade of pink grace his cheeks. 

Jon walked over to the three mirrors that were just out of sight from any passing townsfolk and Sansa stepped around him, holding the tape to his head. A piece of paper and pencil sat next to her as she first marked down his height. 

“Do you get men coming in here a lot?” Sansa raised the tape and measured his arm length, bending at the elbow to an accurate measurement. 

“Some usually accompanied by their sisters and angry wives.” She drifted her finger down the tape, just lightly pressing on his skin. Sansa repeated the same measurement, moving on around him as she took note of how wide his shoulders where. 

“I know a couple that need some new work clothes, when they get here.” Jon watched her in the mirror as she moved her arm down his spine. Her fingers lightly ghosted over him and her touch was hot through his shirt. 

“Well, have them come in. We always need work.” Stepping around him, she lifted his arms as she wrapped the tape around his torso. Sansa looked up to see his throat bob as she placed the tape around his mid waist. 

“Robb is at the barn dance?” He said, looking away from her as she started to bend down. 

“Yes. He’s supposed to be watching Rickon.” Looking up at Jon from her knees she gave him a light smile. “Mr. Snow, I have to do your inseam now.” 

“Inseam?” 

“Yes sir. Its this part of the pant leg right here.” She pulled on the end of his trousers and showed him the line up the inside of his leg. Jon traveled his eyes to where it stopped, and realized that she was dangerously close to feeling him. 

“Okay.” He said, a slight heat overcame him as he watch her run her light delicate hand up his one leg, and then again on his other. Her fingers ghosting over his pant leg, past his knee, and he almost let out a sigh as Sansa made her way up to the point where the stitches joined together. And of course at that moment, the bell chimed over the front door. Sansa didn’t even look up as Robb walked over, she just started to measure the other leg. 

“Sansa, what in seven hells are you doing?”

“His inseam Robb. I do this all the time.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“Of course I do . I’ve done it to all the Lannisters, Tyrells, Greyjoys-”

“Theon? You got on your knees for Theon Greyjoy? ” 

“He needed a new set of pants. What was I supposed to do? It hurts my back to bend over and do it. Besides, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to dance with Aurora.”

“Yes, well, Margaery said the roses needed someone to watch them tonight, so Aurora had to stay home.” Sansa stepped up, swaying a little as she rose. Jon beat Robb to the punch and grasped her arm, steadying her . 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little light headed.” Her eyes connected with Jon’s as she gave him a light smile. Robb watched as he noticed that neither of them moved. 

“Jon, how is the ranch going?” He asked, pulling both out of their gaze. 

“Good, the boys should be coming in sometime next week. They’re about four days ride from Westeros, over in Essos probably drinking their pay away.” Jon joked as he and Robb walked further away from Sansa. Sansa had turned her back, but caughted Jon’s eyes in the mirror. He was facing her brother but looking at her. She gave him a light smile as she finished writing his measurements down. 

“Well I’ll be excited to meet them. Hey Jon do you have time to have a drink over at the saloon before you head back home?” 

“Sure, one drink wouldn’t hurt.” Both boys walked towards the door. Sansa looked over and noticed Jons’ hat sitting on the desk. She quickly grabbed it and called after him. Just before Jon was about to step off of the porch and onto the dusty road, she caught up to him. Robb looked back to see her holding the black hat in her hands. 

“You forgot this, cowboy.” She spoke quietly so that only Jon could hear her. 

“Mighty kind of you ma’am.” Jon’s fingers grazed the back of her hand softly as he took his forgotten belonging . With a final smile and a nod of his head, he turned and walked over to Robb. But not before looking over his shoulder as she made her way back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed and I encourage negative and positive feedback. All thoughts and feelings make someone a better writer. SO please help a girl out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My brother can go after who ever he likes.” Sansa’s tone matched that of Margaery’s.

Sansa was walking outside towards the local market to pick up some extra food. Robb invited Jon over for dinner. His intentions were unknown to her, but all she knew that she was being forced to feed another mouth. Luckily, with Jon’s suit being made, she had enough coin to get the grub . 

Walking past High Garden Roses, so spotted Margaery looking angry at her younger sister through the front window. Stopping for a second, she watched as Margaery knocked a bunch of red roses out of the younger woman’s hands and made her clean them up. Her usual rosy cheeks were pure white and she looked slightly happy at the her sisters displeasure. Bustling up, Sansa walked into the store and caught the end of what Margaery was speaking about. 

“You think you’re all high and mighty because you seemingly caught the sight of Robb Stark. Well, he’s mine. That man is the finest catch in town and we both know I deserve him more than you.” Her voice was venom as Aurora Tyrell just continued to stare at the floor, picking up what she had dropped. 

“Yes Margaery.” She said, her voice no more than a whisper. Sansa had heard enough of this folly. Being pushed around by others in this town was usual, but watching a sibling bash her sister like this was unspeakable in the Stark family. 

“My brother can go after who ever he likes.” Sansa’s tone matched that of Margaery’s. Her blue eyes turned to ice in front of both girls. Taking the steps forwards, she held out her hand for Aurora, nodding her head in encouragement. Tentatively, the younger Tyrell took the gesture and allowed herself to be helped. . Sansa wrapped arm around her shoulders , pulling her towards the exit. 

“You must come over for dinner tonight. In fact, I insist.” Turning her gaze back to her friend she gave an almost sickening grin towards her. “I hope you don’t mind, but I believe I will be stealing your dear sister away from you for the rest of the evening.” Finally, with a last quick smile, she left dragging Aurora out into the street and away from a speechless Margaery. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Aurora’s soft speech was well known throughout Westeros and now Sansa knew why. 

“Somebody had to. Margaery had no right saying that to you.” Her hand fell into the crook of the girls arm, pulling her close to her side. “Besides, Robb will be pleased at your company. He missed you at the Barn dance last week and came home drunk from the saloon complaining.” Sansa watched as Aurora tried to suppress a blush that spread over her cheeks . Her soft lips turned into a small smile. 

“Margaery said that he asked to call on her after. I didn’t want to see them together so I offered to stay and watch the roses.” She put up. 

“Margaery is just telling tales. Robb went expecting to call on you. Not her.” Sansa said, stopping them in their tracks. “She’s jealous that Robb hasn’t even looked twice at her since she walked through our shop doors like every other gentleman in this town.” They proceeded to walk into the butcher shop. 

“I really appreciate what you did. No one has ever stood up for me like that. But I don’t have to stay for dinner. It’s not right to intrude.” Aurora looked at her hand 

“You're not intruding, I’m simply… inviting a new friend over. Just like how Robb invited the new rancher in town over without telling me till this morning.” 

“I really don’t know, having lunch with a gent that my sister wanted to call on… it’s simply not sisterly.” 

“Lying to your sister and making her feel awful for having the affection of someone in town is not very sisterly either. Arya gets called upon by Gendry Baratheon, the apprentice blacksmith, and you don’t see me knocking things out of her hands and telling her she’s worthless.” 

“But Robb wasn’t always interested in.” 

“Jenye was a special girl, and she was your friend wasn’t she?” Sansa asked looking at Aurora. She had a sad look in her eyes. 

“I feel like your brother is just being nice to me because of her.” 

“Robb really was looking forward to seeing you.” Aurora smiled at the mention of it as both went and ordered the food. While they were waiting for the butcher to get their meat, Aurora turned towards Sansa. 

“Margaery was also talking about your new special friend.” 

“Margaery was talking to you?” 

“Well no, she was talking to Willas , but she was saying how he has been seen visiting your family shop twice in one week. Now for a man that doesn’t come into town so often is very strange indeed. Unless of course, he was to be calling on someone." 

"Rumors. Mr. Snow needed a new suit. Robb brought him in, not me." 

“Yes, well, you're having dinner tonight with him.” 

“And you're having dinner with Robb tonight.” She retorted, wrapping her hand around the girls arm. They exchanged small smiles as the butcher handed over the meat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe someone should stop trying to act like father.” She said back, looking at him. His eyes beamed into hers, as Arya looked between the two.

Chapter Five 

Sansa and Aurora worked on cooking dinner and setting the table. Arya, Rickon, and Robb had traveled to Jon’s Ranch to pick him up, and meet his new crew. They had arrived a fortnight ago, loud in charge through town, and were detained by the sheriff. Robb took them to the ranch this morning and was helping them settle in. Aurora had picked a couple of wild flowers on the way over. She made a quick bouquet out of it, and placed it in the center of the small table. The girls gossiped while they waited for everyone to arrive. 

The first to enter was Arya dragging a well washed Gendry behind her. Rickon followed, looking at the two girls. 

“Aurora!” He said very excited, running over to give a the girl a hug. She clasped him in her arms hugging him tightly. 

“Hello, little wolf.” She said, straightening his shirt. “Haven’t seen you around the gardens in a while.” Aurora smiled and stood up. Keeping her eyes trained on him. 

“I know, but Margaery said that girls only stop to look at pretty flowers. And that helping you would not make me a man. I do miss your roses though.” Aurora brushed his hair with a gentle smile. 

“How about I bring you some the next time I come.” She said. 

“Don’t spoil him.” Sansa said with a small laugh. Heavier footsteps were heard coming up the stairs as Robb entered saying something to Jon. 

“Is Grenn always that funny?” His smile disappeared and surprise look was on his face as he turned to look at Aurora standing next to Sansa. 

“Aurora!” He said surprised. Robbs hand suddenly went to his unbuttoned collar, and seemed to straighten his clothes. “What are you doing here?” He asked, walking around close to her. 

“I invited her.” Sansa spoke shoving a bowl of freshly made food into Robb’s hands. “Put this on the table.” Robb didn’t even turn and to look where he was placing the bowl. Gendry caught it before he almost dropped it on the floor. While Robb was trying, the word being trying, to speak a sentence to Aurora, Jon came and stood next to Sansa. 

“Good Evening Ma’am.” He said, taking his hat off. 

“Mr. Snow.” She said with a slight smile on her face. 

“If I may be so bold as to say, I think you are looking mighty beautiful this evening.” He said with a slight look in his eyes. It wasn’t lust. The look was something else. She turned back to her task with a slight blush rising on her pale complexion. 

“Well, thank you sir.” Her response was given with a small smile etched on his lips. Everyone began to become seated as Robb sat at the head of the table, while Jon sat across from him, as an honored guest. Aurora sat to Robb’s right, while Sansa sat at Jons. 

“Who would like to bless the food?”

“I will!” Rickon said excitedly. 

“All right then.” Everyone placed their hands together and looked down. 

“Dear Gods, thank you for this wonderful meal, and bring those who care about each other together again. Bless this food. Amen.” 

“Amen.” Everyone spoke together and smiled at Rickon. Sansa peered at her sister as she leaned over and whispered something in Gendry’s ear. His face turned a light pink color and he choked on the piece of meat he had just stuck in his mouth. Sansa rolled her eyes as she looked down at her plate. The big piece of meat she had made her stomach swirl. Cutting it in half she dropped the big portion onto Rickons plate. 

“I can’t eat all that?” He complained. 

“Rickon, your a growing boy, growing boys need to eat more to become big strapping men.” She retorted back. 

“Sansa maybe you should stop sliding food onto his plate and eat something for once.” Robb said sternly. 

“Maybe someone should stop trying to act like father.” She said back, looking at him. His eyes beamed into hers, as Arya looked between the two. 

“Jon! How are your crew settling in?” Ayra interjected before they could yell. Rickon was looking at his plate picking at the meat.

“Good, after spending the night sobering up with the sheriff. Just fine.” He said sarcastically. 

“Where did you come across a crew like that?” Sansa asked, taking a small bit. Jon looked at his plate for a second before responding. The hesitation may have seemed normal to others but Sansa knew he was trying to think of something off the top of his head. 

“In Essos city.” Jon spoke, taking a glance to look at Sansa. “My family is originally from there, I prefer the west to the east though. As do my men, so they shouldn’t be anymore problems with them.” 

“How did you know Mormont?” Robb inquired. 

“He taught me everything I needed to know. Mormont was like a father to me, when my real one wasn’t.” He said with a sad smile. Sansa felt like reaching over and taking his hand in hers. Instead she gripped her skirt tightly as to not touch a stranger in front of her family. 

“You must have been very sad after he passed then?” Sansa said, looking at him. His grey eyes turned to hers and he gave her a light smile. A kind of affection was rooted in his face as he nodded his head. 

“Yes. We all were. Mormont was a wonderful man. I was very surprised he left the ranch to me. He always talked about the beauty of this place, but I’m afraid his stories didn’t hold a candle to the real thing." Jon spoke peering directly into her blue eyes. She gave him a small smile. Picking up a piece of food. 

XXXXXXXXX

Rickon was passed out on the bed he shared with Robb. Arya was clearing the shop while Robb walked Aurora home. Sansa stood outside with Jon who was saddling his horse. She stood by and watched his muscles constrict through his shirt. Jon turned and looked as she peered away from his gaze. Finishing latching his horse he walked over to her. She was standing on the porch so he was peering up at her. Jon began to twist his hat I between his hands. 

"I would be, that is. It would be mighty fine if you would allow me to call on you sometime." His grey eyes connecting with her blue ones. 

"I don't have the time Mr. Snow." Sansa said. Jon nodded and placed his hat on his head. When he hoisted his himself up she stopped before he could go off. 

"If my work is light, I would like to see your ranch. I always was told that the Mormont property was a sight to see." Her voice low. When he was reigning in his steed he turned towards her, he had a slight upturn of his lips grace his features. 

"I will call on you soon then. Miss Stark." He said with a nod of his head towards her. 

"Mr. Snow." She started walking back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

“So you’ve been called upon by a man.” Margaery sang as she waltz through the door. Aurora followed shortly after her with a couple of roses in her hands. Robb looked up from the desk as he was writing in the account book. 

“Miss Tyrell.” He said loudly looking at Aurora. She gave him a slight sad smile that did not escape Sansa’s gaze. Nor did it escape Margaerys. The elder women placed a hand on the girls shoulder as if to encourage her. 

“Do you not have something you wish to give the Starks?” Her tone was not cruel. A little annoyed but unlike the shop incident Sansa remembers, it wasn’t harsh. 

“Is Rickon in? I promised I would bring him some flowers.” 

“No, hes out playing with the other boys. Theres a vase upstairs, why don’t you give them some water. He’ll be happy to see them when he gets home. Robb would you?” Sansa asked walking over to the girls. He nodded his head as he allowed her to walk up the stairs first. When the two were out of hearing distance, Sansa turned away from Margaery who sighed in frustration. 

“I’m sorry alright. I miss talking to you. Please Sansa, forgive and forget already.” 

“You had no right talking to her that way. And about my brother.” 

“We’ve always been like that. Riding each other until the other girl was subdued. She says cruel things to me when no one else in earshot.” Margaery spoke softly. 

“That girl doesn’t have an evil bone in her body, and you know it Margaery Tyrell.” 

“Alright fine. But how I treat my family is none of your business.” 

“It is when, I know how much you’ll miss her if she is gone.” 

“This isn’t about me and my sister is it?” Margaery asked, walking over to Sansa. 

“When Bran got hurt, Arya blamed herself. She had said cruel things to him.” 

“But San, hes not dead. Hes just over in Essos city.” 

“Yes, yes, getting the good education he deserves for a bright boy. But the point is, he never writes, he never sends messages, he just there alone. Arya blames herself, because with no contact on how he is doing, he might have actually died during the fall.” 

“I thought Tyrion Lannister gives you news updates?” Margaery put her hand in her friends. 

“He does, but not for a while. Its been many months Marg.” 

“Enough with this fully talk. I want to be friends again.” She opened her arms out to her friend as she let Sansa enclasp her own around the girl. 

“You to made up!” Aurora spoke up behind them. 

“Yes, well, my relationship with Sansa dear, was never in jeopardy.” Margaery sniffed at her sister. 

“Of course. I’ll be heading back to the shop now.” She gave Sansa a hug and a nod to her sister. 

“Let me walk you there.” 

“Its midday Mr. Stark. No one would attack a little girl in broad daylight.” Her tone soft yet stern. Sansa knew something was going on. 

“Auora-” 

“Good Day Mr. Stark.” She said softly before exiting the store with a short nod at the ladies. Robb sighed in frustration as he turned to face the two girls. 

“If you had dishonored my little sister-”

“You don’t give a damn about her!” He yelled back at Margaery. 

“Of course I give a damn Robb. Shes family. I may be harsh with her, jealous even, but I always have loved and cared for her safety.” 

“Enough. No more fighting! please.” Sansa said loudly, breaking the two apart. “I’m tired of all the fighting.” Robb sighed and grabbed his hat and jacket. 

“I’ll be at the Saloon.” The front door slam shut. 

“Good riddance.” Margaery muttered. Turning back to Sansa she gave a soft sad smile. “Know about Mr. Snow. I have the perfect dress for you to wear for your outing to his ranch tomorrow.” This time it was her turn to sigh at her friend. Tomorrow she was going to Jon’s Ranch. And it would be the first time where they would be truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Jon x Sansa in the next chapter. This is kind of a filler.


	7. Chapter Seven

 

“I don’t know when I will be back, probably after the sun has set.”  Sansa said, placing her sewing tools in her sister's hands.  “Do not sew anything unless it is of utter importance.  Which in this town, is nothing.”   she insisted as she moved towards the door.  Jon was standing outside with Robb talking about whatever men talk about.  She did not know, she was busy getting her sister ready for her to take her leave.  

 

“Sansa, please, go have a good time.”  Arya said pushing her sister out the door.  Glaring at her sister, she walked over to Robb.  

 

“Don’t let Rickon stay up past an hour more after the sun goes down.  He’ll oversleep the next morning and I will not be the one to wake him.”  Robb laughed at his sister.  

 

“San, you’re only going to be away for a day.  Jon will take good care of you.  I promise.”  Jon tilted his hat to his friend as he put his hand out for Sansa.  She smiled taking his rough grip in her own.  Lifting her up, she sat side saddle on his grey mare as he got behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  

 

“I’ll return her safe and sound Robb.  I swear it.”  Sansa held onto the saddle as he turned the horse around.  Nodding, the mare took off with a gallop as she tightened her grip on the saddle and grabbed his arm.  With one last look she turned her smiled up at Jon.  

 

“I’ve never been away from Westeros.”  

 

“You still won’t.”  

 

“Alright, I’ve never been farther than the shops.  The ranches on the outskirts are like a foreign land to me.”  She blushed as Jon’s grip moved to secure her around her waist, holding her closer to him.  

 

“A proper lady like yourself, should never have to deal with the hardship of herding cattle.”  Jon said with a sad look in his eye.  

 

“Maybe I don’t want to be proper anymore.  Being a proper lady has only brought me hardships of the heart.”  She leaned her head on his shoulder as they rode the rest of the way in silence.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The first thing Sansa heard was the mooing of cattle.  She peered at the grazing herd as they roared into his land.  A young boy not much older than Rickon, was sitting, watching.  Jon steered the mare over to him.  

 

“Oily!  How long has the herd been feeding?”  

 

“Since the first morning light, I reckon.  I just took over for Grenn.  Who's the lady?”  He asked.  Sansa thought his accent was strange.  

 

“Oily.”  Jon hissed, as the boy rolled his eyes.  

 

“Sorry ma’am.”  He said nodding his head.  

 

“Its fine.  My name is Sansa Stark.”  

 

“Robb’s sister?  The one you won’t shut up about?”  Sansa tried to hide the blush that was coming over her features as Jon snapped at him.  

 

“Get Grenn, and Pyp and get these cattle into the gates.  They’ve been out too long.”  Turning they started to gallop towards the ranch.  When they reached it, Jon slide off first, reaching up to help her down.  His hands brushing just under her breasts, and she blushed at the contact.  

 

“Thank you.”  She muttered, as Jon, handed the reins of the horse to a heavy set man.  

 

“You must be Miss Stark.”  His red cheeks were alfamed as his smile matched his overall tone.  Sansa returned a smile to him.  

 

“Sansa, please.”  

 

“Sam, ma’am.”  His proper ways were just like Jons if not more refined.  

 

“Sam, have you seen Ghost around?” Jon asked as he looked for his dog.  

 

“No, I haven’t.  Must be hunting or something.”  

 

“Alright.  Keep a look out will you.  And get this animal some water.  She must be exhausted.”  Sam smiled at the horse, as he laid a soft hand on his neck.  

 

“Enjoy your time here ma’am.”  Jon, held out his arm for Sansa to take, as he began to escort her around the back of the ranch.  

 

“We are not going in inside?”  She pondered as their fell into a normal pace.  Her fingers flexing against his skin.  The cuffs of his shirt stopping just at his elbow.  A slight blush overcoming her features as Jon, seemingly smiled at the contact.  

 

“Not yet.  I thought I would show you the best feature the estate has to offer.”  Her gaze fell on the small green path leading up to the mountains.  The mormont estate was the last estate in Westeros, before the mountains gave way.  A well known fact throughout the small community was that the back of the estate was covered in forage because of a stream that cascaded from the rocky area, and down into a small pond.  She smiled as the wild flowers began to come amongst her feet.  Desert flowers, were always the prettiest.  

 

“This is truly a wonder.”  She spoke, as Jon led her into the small sheltered area.  A few trees gave them shade but the lush green bushes hid them from view.  She looked at him, before letting him to go to peer at the pond.  Small fish swam around.  Sam had brought them from Essos city when he came, and enjoyed the wildlife that grew.  

 

Jon took the moment to study the young women before him.  Her red hair cascaded down her side in a long braid.  Her blue eyes were open in wonder as she slowly looked at the swimming animals.  The delicate fingers she had were stretched as they lightly skimmed the top of the water.  Jon had never thought he saw such beauty before.  They way she looked at something new not with fear but with excitement.  

 

“Jon?”  She questioned as he just stared at her.  

 

“Sorry.”  He spoke quickly, trying to cover the slight pink ascending his facial expression.  

 

“Jon do you hear that?”  She asked, as she looked towards the house.  Jon was too preoccupied with her, to even recognize the sound of thundering hooves.  He ran over, gripping her hand in his as he pulled her towards the house.  Oily was already being shoved in by Grenn and Pyp.

 

“Who are they?”  Jon commanded.

 

“Who do you think?”  Grenn said sarcastically as Sam came running in.  

 

“Whats going on?”  Sansa asked Jon.  His eyes wide as he quickly led her upstairs pulling Oliy with them as well.  

 

“Both of you are to stay in here.  Do not come out unless I come and get you myself.”  Oily nodded knowing what was happening.  Sansa pulled Jon to her, refusing to let him go.  

 

“Jon.  Tell me what is going on.”  She commanded as best as she could.  Her eyes were begin to water in fright, as gun shots were heard approaching the ranch.  

 

“We don’t have to time to get you out yet.  I need you to remain up here.  Hide as best as you can.”  

 

“Jon.”  Jon’s hands slide into the back of her neck, the rough calloused hands, he seemed to look at her in concentration.  A voice rang through the open window.  

 

“Marshals, I know you're in there!”  The taunting was thrown out.  Sansa looked at Jon with question.  

 

“Your a Marshal?”

 

“Was.  I was a Marshal.  I need you to do as I say.  Promise me, you won’t come out, unless I come for you.”

 

“Snow!  We’ve come a long ways to find you.”   Sansa looked towards the window, but Jon forced her to look back at him.  

 

“Promise me Sansa.  These are bad men.  I can’t let anything happen to you.  Promise me.”  She shook her head as he placed his forehead on hers.  

 

“I’m sorry this has happened.”  His voice rough as he pulled her into a kiss.  Not knowing if he was going to make it out alive.  Her lips were soft and a bit salty, from the tears.  

 

“Come back to me.”  She said, as he pulled away.  Turning to Oily.  His eyes widened in freight.  The gang outside he knew all too well.  

 

“Stay with her.”  He nodded as Sansa, opened her arms for the boy to walk into.  Jon turned and peered at her from the door frame.  “Lock the door.”  With a nod, he shut it, descending down the stairs.  Grenn handed him a gun as they made their way over to the window.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sansa, could not see Jon.  She hid behind the curtain peering out at the outlaws standing outside.  

 

“Snow!  We’re coming in Boy!”  He said with pure hatred in his voice.  

 

“They call themselves wildlings.”  Oily spoke in a mere whisper.

 

“Wildlings, the western outlaws?”  She breathed heavily.  Oily began to shake as heard the front door slam open.  A brawl was heard as shouts were raised.  A gun went off, as Sansa gripped Oily close.  Both scared as everything finally settled down.  

 

“Check up stairs!”  A shout rang through.  Sansa, looked at the door, and then looking around at places to hide.  The room was scarce of anything really useful as a weapon.  She got up and made her way over to a pot on the mantle. Picking it up and stood by the door.  Nodding to Oliy, he sat still, as she raised the vase over head.  

 

The door swung open, and when the figure got sight of the boy, she slammed the hard glass on head.  Watching it shatter at the impact, the man didn’t do what she thought he would.  Instead, he turned towards her, with a wicked smile.  

 

“That tickled.”  The large man was over 6 feet, and he reached out gripping her wrist tightly.  Oily ran over and started to hit the man to let her go, but he only gripped his around the waist and put him under his arm.  

 

“Mance!  I found two more.”  Sansa fought as she was dragged down the stairs.  She screamed as his gripped tightened.  

 

“Let me go!”  Hitting him with his free hand.  Nothing would lessen his hold.  She was pulled into view as more than 10 men sat around the group tied up.  Grenn was bleeding on the floor from his leg, as Sansa peered around to find Jon tied with the rest.  His lip bleeding and a bruise starting to form under his eye.  He began to start to move, but one of the guys kicked him the gut, forcing him to try and block another.  

 

“Stop moving Marshal.”  A man who stood in the middle looking at those all tied up smiled.  

 

“This is what you didn’t want us to find.”  The man’s massive hands, came up and pulled her to look at him.  “Look at this boys!  The crow has found himself a girl.”  Their laughing overcame the group, as Sansa moved her face away from him.  “Maybe I’ll have myself a go with her as well.  What do you think of that Snow?”  He asked.  Anger grew inside her, at the mention of him forcing himself on her.  He turned his face to hers, and came closer.

 

“Would you like that?  I bet you would.  A real man’s cock instead of a boys.”  His laugh was cut short as she turned an icy gaze at him.  

 

“Over my dead body.”  He gripped her throat tightly.  

 

“That could be arranged.”  He pushed her away and walked over to Jon.  Kneeling in front of him.  

 

“You see, you thought you could mess with us, and not think twice about it.  Look her Marshal.  I’m going to take what is yours.  We already got your dog locked up.  I think you need to know whats it like, losing the women you love.”  

 

“She’s nothing to me Mance.”  He spat out quickly looking desperately at Sansa.  

 

“I think she is.  My boys have been watching you for weeks.  When girls throw themselves down at your feet, nothing.  But you seem to visit this one a lot.  Even go as far as seeking her out on an occasion or to.  Know the Jon Snow, I know doesn’t do that unless he is interested.”  Mance, looked at the women who was holding her ground.  “She even is a little feisty.  Bring her here.”  Sansa was forced down in front of Jon, looking at his face to find anything else that was wrong.  His arm was bleeding a little from a cut, but he seem to only have flesh wounds.  

 

“Say goodbye to your lover, girl.”  Sansa shook her head.  Mance, pulled her hair back making her look at him.  “You won’t be seeing him again.”  Shoving her head down, he stood up, as Sansa, reached out, whipping the blood from his lip.  Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his lips, as a tear escaped from her face.  The foreheads touching, as tried to remain calm.  

 

“You have to be strong.”  Jon whispered.  His voice hush.  Knowing everyone was watching.

 

“Come find me Jon.”  

 

“Sansa.”  

 

“Come find me.  Bring me back.  Make me yours.  Promise me Jon.”  His looked at her surprised.  That after everything, she would still want to be his.  “Promise Jon.”  She said fiercely.  

 

“I promise.”  Mance, heard enough tearing her away from him, and throwing her towards another man.  

 

“Everything you ever wanted.  A wife, a home, children, is in that girl.  You’ll never have it Marshal.”  Jon began to struggle against the restraints as Mance motioned for everyone to move out.  

 

“What about the boy?”  The tall giant of a man spoke.  Sansa, looked at Oily who started to struggle against the giant.  

 

“We’ll take him as well.  Sell him when the time comes.”  Sansa was pushed out the door, looking back at Jon, who struggled against his restraints.  

  
“Come find me Jon!”  She screamed loudly, being forced on a horse.  Riding off away from the ranch, and away from the town.  


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

Jon quickly leaned over to Pyp to get the knots undone.  The stampeding horses were already far away, and he was trying to hurry up.  Once he felt his wrists slip through the ropes, he quickly ran to the door forgetting about everyone else.  They were already gone and out of sight by the time, he found a horse.  The only thing that caught his attention was a small piece of ribbon lying on the ground, about to blow away.  It was Sansa’s.  The grey ribbon was placed in her hair, and held her braid together.  

 

Jon quickly picked it up.  It smelled like Sansa.  The thought made his heart ache as he heard shouting behind him.  

 

“Jon!  We need to get Grenn to town!”  Sam yelled from behind him.  Jon stuffing the ribbon in his pocket, he quickly ran back into the house.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Robb heard the noise and commotion from the saloon.  He was having a drink with his buddies until Sansa returned home.  Arya was watching Rickon with Gendry, and he was busy trying to out drink Theon Greyjoy.  Suddenly the saloon doors opened to a flush faced Aurora.  Robb quickly downed the shot he was holding and watched as everyone watched the rare occurrence of a Tyrell Woman enter the establishment.  

 

Aurora looked around almost desperately as she spotted Robb.  He in returned ordered another shot, not ready to deal with another dismissal from the lovely lady.  

 

“Robb!”  He quickly downed the shot, and then grabbed Theon’s downing his.  She slapped the glass away from his hand, and he went to glare at her.  Her face held fright but it wasn’t from him.  He hadn’t even raised a hand yet, just looked at her.  Turning to look away from the girl, he slid into his seat.  

 

“Jon is at the Docs.”  Her voice even more breathless than he could remember.  

 

“So Sansa is home?”  He stood up grabbing his hat off the counter.  Paying his tab, he stumbled a little as Theon went to help him up.  

 

“How much have you been drinking?”  She questioned, suddenly aware of intoxication.  

 

“You’re not my women, so thats none of your concern.”  Robb shook his vest, making clothes look at least a little bit straighter.  

 

“Jon brought Grenn to Docs.  He's been shot in the leg.  Jon looks roughed up, and Sansa is not home.”  Robb stared at Aurora.  

 

“Wait what?”  He felt himself sobering up as the sudden anxiety was overcoming him.  

 

“Shes been taken.  I don’t know the -”  Robb quickly cut her off by pushing and stumbling out of the Saloon.  Theon ran up to catch him, as they quickly made their way with Aurora falling close behind.  Margaery who had sent the girl in, when she did not go, followed behind her.  

 

“I need Gauze.”  Doctor Aemon spoke with calm nerve as Robb came into the scene to find Grenn openingly bleeding.  Sam helping seal the wound, and Jon looking nervous as he stared at his friend on the table.  None noticed the intrusion.

 

“Wheres Sansa?”  His voice serious as he looked between the men.  Jon’s head lifted and Robb noticed that he had his fingers twirling a gray ribbon in between his fingers.  No one spoke.  Pypr looked at Jon as if he knew all the answers.  

 

“Where is my sister?”  Taking two giant steps, he flew into a fit of rage, slamming Jon against the wall.  Pypr tried to peel him off along with Theon.  

 

“Where is she?”  He yelled, as Jon just looked blankly at Robb.  

 

“The Wildings got her.”  Sam spoke, turning to them.  “Please, we need you to remain calm.  We will tell you everything when Grenn is no longer in danger.  For now.  Please, either help, or wait outside.”  Robb shoved Jon, after a few moments and turned to the Doc.  

 

“What can I do?”  

 

“Help hold him down.”  Robb went over and watched Jon periodically as he seemed to just remain in a state of pure silence.  Not speaking or moving, just twirling the ribbon.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Everyone one was sitting around the Stark family’s dining table.  Only a couple of nights ago, it was filled with smiles and laughter, but now only held solemn faces.  

 

“What is going on?”  Margaery spoke, once she came back after checking on Grenn.  

 

“The wildings attacked.”  Pypr spoke, looking at Jon who was looking out the window.  

 

“Why would an outlaw group that robbs trains and carriages, attack a bunch of ranchers?”  Aurora asked. 

 

“Because we’re not ranchers.”  Jon spoke finally, everyone turned to them.  “At least, when they knew us, we were not ranchers.”  His stature was different from what Robb could remember. 

 

“What were you?”  Robb questioned glaring at Jon.  

 

“Marshals.  Sent to capture and contain the wilding outlaw known as Mance Rayder or the King of thieves, by some.”  Sam put up.  “We needed someone to join his crew, get the layout, so we could take him down, without risking lives of innocent people.”  

 

“Mance, had an attire community with in his following, women, children, it was a big nomad family.  Being the one who was qualified, I took the task in to my hands, became one of them so to speak.”  Jon spoke.  

 

“But when it was time to take him down, Mance found out about everything, by a little snitch in the Marshal’s office.”  Pypr added.  

 

“I nearly died, and the women I was with, was killed in the process.  Oily, the boy did it.  She had killed his father, so he shot her. I don’t have anything against Oily, hes just a boy who wanted revenge.  Just how Mance want’s revenge on me.  On my escape I ended up killing over half of his guys, and destroying most of the weapons supplies.”  

 

“About four of his most trustworthy comrades were brought in, and sent to death.”  Sam ended, looking at Jon.  

 

“Mormont was our commander and taught everyone here, everything they know.  He retired after that.”  Jon turned towards he window again. 

 

“Its been 3 years Jon, how could they hold a grudge like that.”  

 

“Mance has been watching me, waiting until I was comfortable and happy.  He knows that what I want most in the world is to settle down in a nice ranch, and live a comfortable life.”  Jon looked out to the desert trying to remember times he thought was being followed.  

 

“Sansa would have brought you that.”  Aurora spoke up.  

 

“She wanted to be someone's wife, and have children of her own.”  Margaery added.  

 

“Mance wouldn’t take the chance of letting that happen.  Want to rip away everything before it even started.”  Jon said twirling the ribbon in his hands.  

 

“What are you going to do?”  Sam asked, watching Jons resolution went form unreadable to determination.  

 

“What do you think I’m going to do Sam? I’m going after her.”

 

“I’m coming with you.”  Pypr said, standing.  “They have Oily as well.  Hes not much, but hes like a brother to us.  We’re getting him back as well.”

 

“I’m going.”  Robb spoke standing as well.  “I’m the best shot in town, and shes my sister.  Theres no talking me out of it.”  

 

“Then I’m going.”  Aurora spoke up, all the men looked at her.

 

“We are not bringing a girl.”  Margaery rolled her eyes as she pushed Aurora forward.  

 

“She's feisty and beats almost everyone in target practice.  Not to mention she knows the land better than anyone.  The natives trust her.”  

 

“We need all the help we can get.”  Jon said, nodding his head to Sam.  “Can you stay and watch the town and Grenn.  His orders are to wait till hes better and then to protect the town folk just in case they want to come this way.”  

 

“I’ll look after Arya and Rickon.  We’ll help wherever anyone needs us.”  Margaery spoke up for the missing stark Sibling.  She and Gendry had taken Rickon out so as not to alarm him that his sister was in danger.  

  
“Alright, we leave as soon as possible.”  Jon said, walking to go give orders to the wounded Grenn.  

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcomed :)


End file.
